Never Let Me Go
"Hold me in your arms, love me like your best friends did"' 'Intro Never Let Me Go is an unreleased leaked track. It is not known for what it was intended. It is believed to be an outtake from the Born to Die album. 'Lyrics' Hold me in your arms, love me like your best friends did Promise I won’t hurt you, kid Hold me really tight until the stars look big Never let me go All the world is ours, like they say in Scarface, kid You can push your drugs and I can make it big Singing CBGB, have a real good gig Hey you never know 'Cause, baby, we were born to live fast and die young Born to be bad, have fun Honey, you and me can be one Just believe, come on If you love me hardcore, then don’t walk away It’s a game, boy, I don’t want to play I just want to be yours, like I always say Never let me go Boy, we’re in a world war, let’s go all the way Put your foot to the floor, really walk away Tell me that you need me more and more every day Never let me go, just stay We're going to go far, I can already taste it, kid LA’s going to look real good Drive me in your car until the sky gets big Never let me go Send me to the stars, tell me when I get there, kid I can be your Nancy, you can be my Sid Get into some trouble like our parents did Hey, they’ll never know 'Cause, baby, we were born to be bad, move on Built to go fast, stay strong Honey, you and me and no one Just believe, come on If you love me hardcore, then don’t walk away It’s a game, boy, I don’t want to play I just want to be yours, like I always say Never let me go Boy, we’re in a world war, let’s go all the way Put your foot to the floor, really walk away Tell me that you need me more and more every day Never let me go, just stay I remember when I saw you for the first time You were laughing, sparkling like a new dime I came over, “Hello, can you be mine?” Can you be mine? Can you be mine? If you love me hardcore, then don’t walk away It’s a game, boy, I don’t want to play I just want to be yours, like I always say Never let me go Baby, it’s a sweet life, sing it like song It’s a short trip, only getting one Who can count on my love more than anyone Never let me go If you love me hardcore, then don’t walk away It’s a game, boy, I don’t want to play I just want to be yours, like I always say Never let me go Boy, we’re in a world war, let’s go all the way Put your foot to the floor, really walk away Tell me that you need me more and more every day Never let me go, just stay